Sammy Christmas
by Lady Autor
Summary: Świąteczny Sabriel. Sam zostaje obudzony przez trickstera, a ten ma do niego pewną nietypową prośbę…


- Sam! – usłyszałem dziwnie znajomy głos nade mną. Jednak, będąc nadal w objęciach Morfeusza, nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać do kogo on należał. – Wielkoludzie! Sam! Łosiu! Samuelu Winchesterze! – zabrzmiał nagle na tyle głośno, że momentalnie się rozbudziłem. Gdy otworzyłem oczy, zdałem sobie sprawę, że siedzi na mnie okrakiem nie kto inny jak…

- Gabriel! Co ty robisz? Zejdź ze mnie.

- Hej, bądź trochę milszy, w końcu są święta – pstryknął palcami, a na jego głowie pojawiła się czapka Świętego Mikołaja. – Poza tym jestem u ciebie nie bez powodu.

- A więc, czy mógłbyś, drogi Tricksterze, zejść ze mnie i dać pięć minut na ogarnięcie się, a potem zrobię naszą ulubioną kawę i wszystko mi opowiesz? – archanioł zniknął natychmiast, a ja wstałem, wziąłem ubrania i ruszyłem do łazienki w nadziei że zdążę wziąć prysznic. Myliłem się. Po dokładnie pięciu minutach usłyszałem dobijanie się do drzwi, a potem do kabiny prysznicowej.

- Gabe, ty zboczeńcu, lepiej wyłaź stąd szybko, jeśli nie chcesz być zamordowany – i zanim zdążył coś wtrącić dodałem – i wcale nie obchodzi mnie, że jesteś nieśmiertelny. Znajdę jakiś sposób, abyś długo i boleśnie umierał. – Wśród dźwięków wody usłyszałem po chwili trzepot skrzydeł i mogłem spokojnie wyjść spod prysznica. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, na miejscu gdzie położyłem koszulę, leżał czerwony, świąteczny sweter z reniferem i napisem „Merry Christmas". Z lekko zniesmaczoną miną założyłem go i wyszedłem, a archanioł patrzył na mnie z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

- Ślicznie wyglądasz, kochanie – powiedział, a gdy usiadłem ignorując go, przeszedł do sedna sprawy - Zastanawiasz się pewnie po co tu przyszedłem.

- Ależ skądże. Jestem przyzwyczajony do codziennych pobudek przez siedzące na mnie anioły, wczoraj moim budzikiem był Castiel, a przedwczoraj sam Lucyfer – odparłem cynicznie

- Właśnie, jak już jesteśmy przy moim braciszku Cassie, to gdzie jest jego chłopak, Dean?

- Dean… - chciałem powiedzieć że jest w pełni heteroseksualny, ale przy tym aniele to było jak mówienie do ściany.- Dean jest teraz u Bobby'ego, musiał załatwić parę spraw.

- Dobra, w sumie nieważne. Potrzebuję pomocy twojej, nie jego.

- Co archanioł chciałby ode mnie?

- Chcę ciebie. I nie bierz tego zbyt do siebie. Chodzi o to, że… mam pewne kłopoty z moją byłą… zaprosiła mnie na wigilię…

- To chyba dobrze, prawda?

- Nie jeśli zerwaliście jak przyłapała cię na seksie z koniem…

- Z ko… dobra, nie chcę znać szczegółów. Powiedz mi tylko co ja mam z tym wspólnego, bo dalej nie rozumiem.

- Żyję z nią dalej w przyjaźni. Piszemy do siebie i inne takie. No, i w jednym liście mogłem przez przypadek napisać, że jesteś moim chłopakiem. A teraz zaprasza nas na wspólną wigilię.

- Kurwa, Gabriel jak ci coś takiego mogło przyjść do głowy? – odparłem zdziwiony i zdenerwowany jednocześnie. – I co, teraz chcesz żebym przez całą wigilię udawał że jesteśmy parą?

- Dokładnie – odparł niewzruszony, z tym samym uśmiechem co przed rozmową – Wiem, że chciałbyś aby trwało to dłużej, ale niestety to tylko jednorazowa sytuacja.

- Nie chcę żeby to trwało dłużej. Wcale tego nie chcę. I nic mnie nie przekona żeby to zrobić.

- Nie wspominałem jeszcze o nagrodzie.

- Jakiej nagrodzie? – zapytałem, mimo że wcale nie miałem ochoty na bawienie się w geja.

- Życie Deana.

- Mój brat nie… Gadaj co mu zrobiłeś! – zawołałem już wściekły

- Ja mu nic nie zrobiłem. Jednak wiem, że nie dojechał spokojnie do Bobby'ego, bo został porwany przez demony.

Nie wierzyłem mu. Musiałem się upewnić. Musiałem zadzwonić do Bobby'ego. Wyszedłem z pokoju i wybrałem jego numer, a gdy odebrał zapytałem się o Deana. Nie było go tam.

- Dobrze Tricksterze. Zrobię to o co mnie prosisz, tylko obiecaj że Dean będzie bezpieczny. I… może jeszcze jakieś jedno życzenie jak już skończymy?

- Nie – zaprzeczył natychmiastowo, lecz zdawszy sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji, odparł – Okej. Obiecuję.

- Do kogo się wybieramy na wigilię, skarbie? – zapytałem, obejmując go w pasie. Gabriel uniósł lewą brew w geście podziwu, albo zdziwienia tym, że tak szybko wczułem się w rolę.

- Do pewnej greckiej bogini. Afrodyty.

* * *

><p>Siedziałem w pokoju, mimo tego iż byłem spóźniony na miejsce, w które umówiliśmy się wcześniej z Gabem, żeby razem trafić na uroczystość. Nie wiedziałem co robić, naprawdę nie miałem ochoty iść na tę wigilię. Usłyszałem cichy trzask. Gabriel. Przyszedł po mnie. Podniosłem wzrok. Stał nade mną w garniturze, podczas gdy ja nadal byłem ubrany w ten idiotyczny sweter. Musiałem przyznać, że anioł wyglądał całkiem seksownie.<p>

- Kochanie, zapomniałeś że byliśmy wcześniej umówieni? W STROJACH WIECZOROWYCH? Rozumiem, że ten prezent ode mnie ci się niezwykle podoba, ale nie wszyscy muszą cię w nim widzieć. Zarezerwujmy ten sweter na specjalne okazje… – powiedział subtelnym głosem archanioł, po czym pstryknął palcami, a ja zauważyłem, że nagle mam na sobie drogi, czarny garnitur i bawełnianą koszulę w kolorze ecru. Zaraz, skąd ja to wiem? Czyżbym jednak był gejem? – No, zdecydowanie lepiej. Teraz możemy iść.

- Czekaj – powiedziałem. Chciałem się w ostatniej chwili wycofać, ale wtedy pomyślałem o Deanie. – Jestem nieuczesany – Gabe zbył to machnięciem ręki i powiedział:  
>- Trzeba było tak nie zarastać, chłopcze. Mówię serio, gdyby King-Kong cię zobaczył, uciekłby ze strachu. Albo uznał cię za potencjalną partnerkę, wielkoludzie – uśmiechnął się uśmiechem którego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziałem, po czym złapał mnie za ramię i chwilę potem staliśmy przed monumentalną posiadłością, zrobioną z białego marmuru.<p>

- To tutaj – rzekł. – Staraj się zachowywać naturalnie. Nie mam pojęcia kogo tam zastaniemy, więc uważaj – po chwili dodał – Ah, i jakby co, jesteśmy ze sobą od pół roku – złapał mnie za rękę, z początku się trochę wzdrygnąłem, lecz potem przypomniałem sobie dla kogo to robię.

Gabriel zapukał dwa razy. Otworzyła nam naprawdę piękna kobieta. Była bardzo seksowna, miała karmelowe włosy i zielone oczy o niezwykle ciepłym spojrzeniu. Czułem, że już kiedyś ją widziałem, że skądś ją znam.

- Witaj Loki – powiedziała, po czym objęła trickstera w pasie i pocałowała go w dwa policzki na przywitanie. – To musi być twój sławny chłopak, Sam Winchester. Naprawdę mi miło cię poznać – zwróciła się do mnie, po czym wykonała ten sam gest co przy moim towarzyszu i wpuściła nas do środka prowadząc do jadalni. Wnętrze domu było naprawdę cudowne. Wysokie i smukłe kolumny podtrzymywały sklepienie, na którym były prawdziwe gwiazdy, takie jak w Hogwarcie. Wyglądało to przepięknie.

- Hej, Sam – szepnął archanioł. – Wiedziałeś, że Afrodytę każdy widzi inaczej? Ponoć tak jak ją widzimy wygląda kobieta naszych marzeń. Jak ty ją widzisz, skarbie? – nagle zrozumiałem kogo przypominała mi ta bogini. To była damska wersja Gabriela. Czy to oznacza, że podświadomie uważam Gabe'a za osobę moich marzeń? Nie… chyba nie. Mimo to skłamałem – Scarlett Johansson – on tylko uniósł lewą brew i powiedział:

- No nieźle, nieźle.

Druga sala wyglądała naprawdę nie gorzej. Na środku stał wielki mahoniowy stół, a wokół niego zgromadzonych było kilka osób, których nie znałem.

- Kotku, chciałem ci przypomnieć, że dzisiaj jesteśmy parą – szturchnął mnie archanioł, po czym wziąłem go pod ramię, z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Co dziwne, uśmiech trickstera wyglądał na całkiem naturalny.

Kiedy wszyscy zasiedli do stołu, Afrodyta zaczęła swoje przemówienie.

- Drodzy goście! – powiedziała aksamitnym głosem – Serdecznie witam was na moim wigilijnym przyjęciu – Gabriel położył dłoń na moim udzie. - Wiem, że większość z nas nie ma z chrześcijaństwem nic wspólnego, lecz nikt nam nie zabronił się także dobrze bawić. Życzę wam smacznego, moi kochani oraz myślę, że wesołych świąt!

Gdy kelnerzy przynieśli przystawki, archanioł wstał, a ja westchnąłem cicho z ulgą, bo miałem dość jego ręki ściskającej moją nogę.

- Ekhm, chciałbym coś ogłosić – powiedział na tyle głośno, że wszyscy podnieśli głowy znad talerzy i spojrzeli na niego. – Jak zapewne wiecie, ja i Sammy jesteśmy już całkiem długo parą – tu zrobił chwilową przerwę, a ja pomyślałem „Kurwa, Gabe co ty wyprawiasz?" – I, po chwilach namysłu, doszedłem do wniosku, iż chcę abyśmy byli kimś więcej – klęknął przy moim krześle i złapał mnie za rękę „Chyba nie będziesz teraz… nie tutaj" – Samuelu Winchesterze, czy zostaniesz moim mężem?

Wstałem. Byłem wściekły. Miałem ochotę wyjść stamtąd jak najszybciej. Jednak dalej pamiętając o Deanie, zmusiłem się na kolejny tego wieczoru uśmiech i powiedziałem:  
>- Tak. Z przyjemnością, kotku.<p>

Wśród zgromadzonych przeszło przeciągłe „aww". Gabriel wstał i objął mnie tak, że stykaliśmy się prawie każdą częścią ciała. Przysunął swoją twarz do mojej i złożył na mych ustach delikatny pocałunek, jakby się obawiał, czy to nie przekroczyło jakichś granic. Oczywiście, że przekroczyło. Przekroczyło wszelkie możliwe granice. W tamtym momencie jednak tego nie odczułem i, ku uciesze wszystkich, tym razem ja go pocałowałem. Rozwarłem powieki. Moim oczom ukazał się zdziwiony, a jednocześnie zadowolony anioł.

- Wypijmy za nowych narzeczonych! – krzyknął któryś z gości.

Reszta wieczoru u greckiej bogini minęła na piciu, jedzeniu, szczerym śmiechu, subtelnych spojrzeniach wymienianych z Gabem… Serio, nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak skończę. Że zakocham się w mężczyźnie. W aniele, po którym nigdy nie spodziewałbym się takich uczuć jak miłość do zwykłego człowieka jak ja.

Od Afrodyty, trickster przeteleportował nas do mojego pokoju w hotelu. Lekko pijany, miedzy pocałunkami zdążyłem zapytać:

- Gdzie jest Dean?

- Czy naprawdę chcesz żeby się zjawił tu i teraz, jak zgniatasz mnie swoim ciałem, po tym jak rzuciłeś mnie na łóżko?

- Nie. Po prostu chcę wiedzieć, że jest bezpieczny – wyszeptałem. Pstryknął palcami.

- Twój braciszek siedzi teraz w Impali razem z Castielem. Coś czuję, że jeśli zawołałbym ich tutaj, to by im bardzo przeszkodziło w zacieśnianiu więzi.

- Jak mam ci niby wierzyć, że Dean żyje?  
>- Po prostu – uniósł się trochę, żeby kontynuować nasze wcześniejsze zajęcie.<p>

- Czekaj – przerwałem mu. – Zapomniałeś, że mam jeszcze jedno życzenie? – Archanioł wstał i trochę spoważniał.  
>- Więc, czego chcesz na święta? – nie mógł się powstrzymać od założenia czapki Świętego Mikołaja, a sam poczułem, że mam na sobie ten sam sweterek co rano.<p>

- Chcę ciebie.

- Mówiąc wcześniej „sweter na specjalne okazje" miałem na myśli dokładnie takie jak ta…


End file.
